To Conquer and Possess
by Anime-Addiction
Summary: Growing powers in the North has brought on an arranged marriage a Miko to a Hanyou. The first meeting is a disaster, and it gets worse from there. How will the bride and groom grow as a war begins to unfold, as well as raw emotions?
1. Marriage?

Hey everyone! Remember that story I was talking about putting up one of these days? Well, if your interested, then here it is! I hope you like it! Tell me what you think! As always, **Criticism** is very appreciated! Please make it constructive please, I'm actually trying to plan this story out ahead. I have 3 chapters so far, so it will just take me a while to put them up, well, depending on if I get good responses on this chapter of course!

**Summary**: Kagome is a princess of the Southern Lands. She is betrothed to a certain hanyou in the Great Eastern Lands as a way to keep the peace and to make allies to defend and go against a new evil rising power in the north. The bride and groom can't stand each other. But will love arise in the time of battle, or will this just be a marriage of convienence?

All pairings are origional, but I'm not sure about Sesshomaru yet.

I want to give a VERY special thank you to vbollman, the beta of this chapter.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**To Conquer and Possess**

**Chapter One**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Raven hair cascaded down to shade two enormous and shocked chocolate eyes.

Kagome Higurashi, daughter of Seta and Yumi Higurashi, sat numb in the presence of her parents, as she replayed their words over and over again. This news, as she was told, was supposed to keep her lands and her people safe and out of any potential harm from the Great Eastern Lands.

"Kagome, you understand your duty to your people; As such you know, demons will eventually out-number as well as out-rule us humans in authority. Our lands and our people count on us for their protection. That is mine your responsibility as a Royal; to protect and preserve." Seta spoke gently to his only daughter, his eyes softening.

"I understand, father." Came a stiff reply.

"Kagome," her mother started. "We're doing what we have to. Our army is no match compared to Inutaisho's. I was once in your position, so I do understand, sweetheart. Please try and understand this from our point of view as well."

Kagome looked up at her mother, fighting down her tears of anger and frustration of having no control in her own future, her thoughts in an uproar. Finally, she sighed, knowing there was absolutely no way she could get out of this. It was for her people and the land her family line had fought for. She had no choice.

Seta heard the sullen sigh escape his daughters' lips. There was no other way. He had offered Inutaisho everything.

_Flashback_―meeting of the two emperors

"Inutaisho, please, I can not bring myself to offer what you are asking. She is my only daughter." Seta argued to the emperor before him.

"Seta, I already have everything you have offered. I have lands; I have weapons, livestock, and supplies. You know as well as I that we need to join forces against the growing power in the North." Inutaisho explained to his long time friend. "And," he ventured, "are you not going to have to give her away sometime in her life?"

"Yes, I understand. This time would come eventually, but I was not expecting it to be so soon. I hardly believe my daughter will take kindly to this." Came the exasperated sigh.

"Seta, I know you do not like this idea, but my son is good man. As you know, he is a Hanyou, and his Demon blood is strong within his veins, only a few times has his full fledge Demon form emerged. It is out of his control, no matter what I have tried to teach him to tame it. I fear that one day, his will to keep it caged will run out, and he will stop at nothing. His Demon form is powerful, and while he is in this stage, his strength is beyond belief and recognition. Your daughter is a Miko, and a kind and powerful one from your training and her will. I believe she can help tame my son's inner beast." He stopped a moment.

"I will admit, even if we were not allying against this new evil power, I still would have asked for your daughter's hand in marriage, for my son." Inutaisho stared squarely into his friend's eyes.

"I see." Seta said, taking all of this information in.

Now that Seta was aging, his daughter would need protection while she was guarding the Shikon no Tama.

"Yes, Inutaisho. I believe that you are making a good point. My daughter does need protection now that she is the sole guardian of the Shikon no Tama. I will relay this to Kagome as soon as possible. She will be within your lands a few days before the full moon." Seta agreed finally.

The two men shook hands and started to converse the matter of the rising power in the north.

_End Flashback _

Kagome clenched her jaw and sighed heavily.

"When do I leave, father?"

Her father eyed her carefully for a moment. "At first light. Your things are being readied for you now."

"Is that all?" she tightly asked.

"Yes, that is all." Her father replied.

The two watched their daughter leave them, leaving behind the feelings of her frustration and anger.

"Oh, Seta. I wish we did not have to do this to poor Kagome. What if she does not fall in love like we did, dear?" Yumi cried, searching her husband's eyes desperately.

Seta patted his beloved wife's hand thinking back to his meeting with the other Lord. "I think that this will be for the best. Inutaisho's son is a good man. I believe that this just might work out."

- - -

"What?" a shocked and angry yell came from within the confined room of Inutaisho's office.

"Inuyasha, calm yourself." Was the stern command of Inutaisho.

"What if I don't wish to be married? I don't want some pathetic wench following me around!" the son known as Inuyasha shouted, slamming his hands down on the desk before him. His father sighed; knowing nothing he said would calm his unruly son.

"Why couldn't you hand this wench over to Sesshomaru? Father, I refuse to be married!"

"You will refuse nothing! You will heed my command and marry Higurashi's daughter. This is my rule and you shall obey your commands!" Inutaisho yelled, rising from his seat. His voice boomed and was drenched with authority; Authority that demanded respect.

Inuyasha took a step back from his father. He sighed, accepting defeat. His father rarely raised is voice.

"Fine," Inuyasha snorted, folding his arms over his chest. "But I'm not going to like her." He added walking over to the door.

Inutaisho sighed wearily, sitting back down after his son had left his office. "This is not going to be easy." He voiced, shaking his head.

Inuyasha stormed to his room, mulling things over. He was so caught up, that he didn't notice his best friend, Miroku, calling out to him.

Inuyasha was pulled from his thoughts by a hand on his shoulder. "What the h…" he started, following the arm to see Miroku's curious face.

"Miroku! What do you want?" Inuyasha snapped.

Miroku, a little taken back just gave Inuyasha a questioning look.

"That's not like you, Inuyasha." Miroku stated as they were walking towards Inuyasha's room.

"Feh," was the only reply from the angered Hanyou.

"So what happened? The whole castle could pretty much hear you and your dad going at it." Miroku told his friend.

"Yeah, well, my dad has decided that I'm going to be married." He spit out.

Miroku just stared. "What? When?"

"I don't know when, I was too mad to ask. I just got out of there after he said his damn word was final. It just pisses me off. I don't know a thing about this wench! She could be a hag for all I know!" Inuyasha sighed.

"Or, she could be cute." Miroku added.

"It doesn't matter, I don't want a wife." Inuyasha said while looking around his room for something.

"Maybe you do and don't know it yet. Hopefully she'll bring a cute handmaiden with her." He said with a sly smirk.

Inuyasha just shook his head at him. "Don't you have some grounds that need to be exorcised?" "Actually, yes, but when I heard your dad yelling, I thought I might come see what's up, and I saw a very pretty maid coming this way." Miroku winked with a smile.

Inuyasha just rolled his eyes as he found what he was searching the contents of his room for. "Whatever," he said and lifted his Tetsuseiga. "I'm going to relieve some stress." With that said, they departed to go their separate ways, Miroku to commence an exorcism, and Inuyasha to wail on something.

- - -

"What am I going to do, Sango?" Kagome plummeted on her bed after her little 'meeting' with her parents. "They pretty much gave my whole future away to them!" 'More like an extreme life arrangement.' She added sardonically to herself. She had already explained it all to her best friend.

"Oh, Kagome, it might not be so bad. You may even find yourself starting to li…"

"No. I won't." Kagome cut her off. As of right now, that was not even fathomable.

Sango sighed, not knowing what she could say or do for her friend.

"When do you leave? I noticed some of your things were already being moved out." Sango stated.

"First thing in the morning." Came Kagome's sullen reply.

"What? Why so soon?" Sango questioned, surprised at how fast things were going.

"I don't know. Maybe the other Lord is threatening to take over or something," Kagome lamely tried, wondering the same thing. The princess just sighed again as she silently let her thoughts wander to what it would be like over in the Great Eastern Lands. Would her new Lord be nice? Would he be cruel? Would he value her opinion, or would he think of her as an object? If he wanted a quiet doormat, he would be in for a rude awakening!

"Do you know when all of this is supposed to take place?" Sango asked.

Kagome thought a moment. "Well, actually, I have no clue. All I know is I'm leaving in the morning."

There was a long silence.

"Sango?" Kagome suddenly piped up.

"Yes, Kagome?"

"What do you think… what do you think he'll be like?" Kagome asked her long time friend what was on her mind.

"I don't know, but most likely, your dad wouldn't just send you off to the first person he could find. He probably won't be that bad." Sango mused.

"I hope you're right." Kagome sighed.

Silence engulfed the girls once again.

"Hey, let's try and get your mid off of this. Let's go riding." Sango suggested after a few moments.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. Are you bringing any weapons?" Kagome asked while getting up. She would humor Sango. It's not likely you could or would forget that you were to be married to someone you didn't even know all too soon. What ever happened to courtship?

"Maybe a couple in case there are any Demons; you?"

"Yeah, sounds like a good idea." Kagome heaved on a few things, getting ready to go.

Sango grabbed her Hiraikotsu and a katana, while Kagome picked up her bow and slung the quiver of arrows over her back.

"So, where's Kirara?" Kagome asked, now looking around. The cute little fire cat hardly left Sango's side.

"Oh, she's been sleeping. She's still tuckered out from yesterdays Demon hunt." Sango answered.

888

Sango came from a long line of Demon Exterminators. When one day, her family had taken on a demon that was too strong for them, using puppets and tricks that caught the warriors off guard. It had killed everyone but her brother and herself. They had wandered a long time before finally reaching a castle where Sango fell unconscious. Her brother had commenced to yell for help.

Kagome had been riding her horse that day when she heard his cries. She quickly reached them and brought them both to a nurse in her home. After Sango had healed, she and Kagome were inseparable, and had created a sister-like bond. That was when Yumi had appointed Sango to be Kagome's handmaiden. Sota become close to Kohaku, Sango's younger brother, and he had been appointed to Sota.

When a Demon had come to threaten the castle that housed the Shikon no Tama, and the defenseless villagers, Sango and her younger brother had naturally volunteered to take the demon out. The little fire cat that Sango was found with was her transportation, and a big help to their defense.

They had chased the evil creature back, far away from the civilians. The demon had unleashed hordes of minions. Sango, Kohaku, and Kirara closed in on the demon, while the castle's warriors took on the fight of the many hordes that were sent out. Kirara had taken a blow to the sides and collapsed after getting Sango and Kohaku back to the castle. The knights had stayed back to collect valuable demon parts that could aid their kingdom.

While Kirara was in her deep sleep, she would heal herself so the next time she was needed, she would be ready.

888

Kagome and Sango headed toward the horse stalls after they had gotten ready to go on their ride.

- - -

Another tree crashed into the ground, a cloud of dirt rising and drifting slowly back to the ground to join the other fallen trees. The air was tight with unleashed fury and it crackled as another wave of irritancy flowed through.

Inuyasha plunged his sword in the ground and used it for a means of support as he fought to get his ragged breathing under control. He kept replaying what his father had told him over and over again. His father had never spoke of him marrying before, at least, never made it an important point to bring up and follow through quite so soon. Sesshomaru was the eldest; why couldn't his father just push this wench off on him?

Heaving an aggravated sigh he jerked Tetsuseiga out of the ground and over his shoulder. It was still in its transformed state, but the years of handling its weight left him comfortable with its familiarity.

Involuntarily, his thoughts began to roam again.

What if Miroku could be right? She could be beautiful, everything he'd ever want in a woman. That still didn't change the fact that he didn't want to be married. He couldn't help the betraying part of his mind that would actually look forward to being married. He mentally shot that part of himself. Besides, who could accept a Hanyou like him anyway?

He growled out loud and jumped onto a large branch. Sheathing Tetsuseiga, he looked over the lands. His father's castle stood at the horizon. Inuyasha jumped down with a grunt, and headed in the opposite direction to beat on some other part of the earth.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry this is so short, the chapters do get longer.

If you want to be a **beta** for me, please just let me know! I could seriously use the help!


	2. Goodbye

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the series, just this story, but not the characters…I think you know

Also, I'm going to go ahead and apologize for the total embarrassment of this chapter. It is in its raw form, completely un-beta'd. There are probably many spelling and grammatical errors that I want to apologize for ahead of time. Let me know if any thing doesn't 'flow' or is confusing. I'll be happy to answer your questions!

Thanks

**To Conquer and Possess**

**Chapter Two**

"Go to sleep!" Kagome groaned for the hundredth time that night. She had been tossing and turning ever since she had first lied down. "Ugh," she looked up at the ceiling, staring at it intently in the dark. All she could think about was how her betrothed was going to be. She had been envisioning him in so many ways: as the man of her dreams, and as her worst fear. At one point that night, while desperately trying to sleep, she couldn't help herself but to let her ever roaming thoughts wander to her future.

She imagined taking a long and very nerve-wracking drive to being faced with an enormous castle. Her backside uncomfortable from the constant bouncing of the carriage she was in. But her discomfort was forgotten from all the people awaiting her arrival, much to her dismay. There would a handsome man to open her carriage door, and to help her step down. He would be approachable, and a warm aura about him. He would look deeply in her eyes and smile, and she would be giddy and anxious for her wedding day.

Then, there was always the complete opposite right around the corners of her mind. She would pull up much in the same manner as her fantasy and there would be a man there. He would sneer at her, and refuse his manners to open her door, or help her step down, quite contrary to a gentleman. His face would adorn an evil grin that would unnerve her. This man who she would be fated to would be selfish, greedy, and absolutely loathsome.

But her father wouldn't give her away to someone like that, surely.

Kagome had no clue what to expect. It wouldn't be a bad idea to expect the worst either. Maybe, by some miracle, something would happen to change everything. She wouldn't have to marry, nothing would be threatening her kingdom, and things would be back to normal. But, that was an even farther reach from anything she could think of.

Tired of her insomnia, Kagome unfolded herself from her bed and put on her robe. She stepped out into her balcony to get a breath of fresh air. A sigh escaped her lips. She was against all of this, but her kingdom did need protection, and she wouldn't be selfish and trade their safety for her selfishness. No, her father was right. She had a responsibility as a Royal, and she would fulfill her duty, forced or not.

Small electric tingles danced in her nose as she felt her tears threaten to fall, but she refused to let them. She wanted, and needed to be strong through this.

'I'll just take a walk to the garden. Maybe that will relieve my mind.' She thought, quietly exiting her room

Once Kagome reached the garden, she took a seat beside the pond. She let her fingers skim the water, rippling the reflection of the moon.

She nearly jumped into the pond when she was startled by the sound of someone clearing their throat behind her, followed by a light chuckle.

She turned around ready to kill whoever had scared her half to death. She recognized the figure lightly fingering the cherry blossom.

"Father," she breathed, placing a hand over her rapidly beating heart.

"Kagome, what are you doing up so late. You should be resting for your journey tomorrow." Seta said, approaching his daughter. His voice held a light air of anxiety. The usually faint smudges under his eyes were dark and hollow, visible even in the night.

"I know, but I can't sleep. Why are you not sleeping, father?" she questioned in return.

"You don't think I can just send my daughter off to be married as if it were an everyday decision do you? I pray you don't think me that heartless." He laughed lightly, taking a seat beside her.

"No, father, I don't," she smiled. "Have you met him? Do you know what he is like?" she started.

He sighed. This had also been weighing heavily on his mind, but he did trust Inutaisho. "No, I haven't had the pleasure to meet my friend's son recently. The only time was when he was just a child, not yet old enough to walk. Inutaisho and I have always been good friends, Kagome—"

"Then why is he threatening to take our lands?" Kagome questioned now confused. She thought that was the reason why she was being sent off, to ensure the peace.

"He isn't going to take our lands. There is trouble in the North, and we are allying forces. If he needs my army or anything for that matter, he is welcomed. His kingdom is much stronger than ours." Seta explained.

"So I'm collateral to make sure you keep your word? What a great friend." Kagome snorted while mentally adding, 'Not to mention great father.'

Seta sighed for the hundredth time that night. "Not quite. You see, we can't let neighboring powers know we are friends. We need to gain some ground before that. So to other powers, yes, you are a type of collateral." Seta said not telling quite the whole truth.

"So why do I actually have to marry?" Her hope had begun to rise. Maybe she didn't have to marry after all.

"Ah, now that is a much ore complex matter, and one that I do not wish to get into. Now, go on and get some rest. You're going to have a long day tomorrow.

Anger coursed through her veins like fire. She didn't care if he wanted to talk about it now or not; this was her future she was going to have to face. A small crease formed above her brow as she started to argue, to get him to tell her she wasn't really going to have to go through with this whole thing; that is was only a charade to everyone else, but the words died on her lips from the stern look she was receiving. She had gotten that look before, after tearing out all the flowers in her mother's favorite garden.

She sighed and stood. She bade her father a curt good night and went back up to her room, the hope she had earlier leaving her in small wisps after every step she took. She had so many more questions, all which would remain unanswered. This sent off another wave of fury, making her forget the hope that had mounted up in her. Kagome knew better than to disrespect her father, but she wanted answers.

Once reaching her room, she stomped back into bed, tumultuously yanking the quilt up to her shoulders, still seething. She tossed and turned a while longer before sleep decided to claim her.

- - -

Inuyasha sat on the ledge of his window. Sleep had refused him this night. So many questions ran through his overworked mind. He needed to ask his father when this wench would be arriving. 'Why couldn't this be Sesshomaru's problem?' he thought. 'Why the hell does he think I need a mate? Besides, isn't that really my choice? What happened to willing suitors? Ah, damn it all!' Inuyasha shifted to rest his head against the wall, and closed his eyes.

'Isn't the Higurashi family the ones who protect the Shikon no Tama? Will she have it? She'll bring even more dim-witted demons here. Great, that's just great! I can already tell she's going to be more trouble than she's worth.' A sigh escaped his lips. 'I don't even know her name.'

He opened his window for some fresh air. The area looked inviting enough. 'I'll just go for a little run to get my mind off of things.' With that, he jumped out of the window, and aimlessly went for the woods. Tomorrow was going to be a long day, and he didn't even know it yet.

- - -

Inuyasha awoke to loud noises coming from down the hall. He could hear men and women bustling around, as if in a hurry of some sort.

He groaned and grumbled incoherently as he dressed. He stepped out of his room, and noticed much of the staff was hurriedly cleaning out a room that was not very far from his. He watched as men carried out various items, and maids went in the room to clean, and other maids dusted off the things that were being taken out.

He watched a while longer before he started to look for his father. He stopped a man going to fetch more items from the room.

"Where's my father?"

"In the library Master Inuyasha." Came the reply.

Inuyasha gave thanks as he headed in that direction.

He looked at the two large doors he was standing in front of. He had a feeling he was not going to leave this room very happy. He grabbed the handles and tugged the doors open. He spotted his father seated in his favorite chair, nonchalantly reading.

He didn't look up from his book as he greeted his son. "Good morning, son." Inutaisho already knew what to expect. He was going to try not to get upset this early in the morning, but the same wouldn't be for the man now standing before him.

"Morning. What's going on up there?" Inuyasha asked, jerking his thumb behind him for reference.

Inutaisho looked up at his son. "They're readying my soon-to-be daughter-in-law's room. Why do you ask?" The unusually innocent reply was the first red flag.

Inuyasha just stared. "Isn't this a little early to get started? They could at least take it slow. Your acting like this wench will be here any minute."

"Inuyasha, stop calling her 'wench.' She does have a name, and you would already have known it if you didn't storm out yesterday. Her name is Kagome. Learn it." Inutaisho sighed, exasperated.

Inuyasha groaned.

"Seta Higurashi is my long time friend. I will not have you disrespecting his daughter in my presence. Is that understood?" he waited until after Inuyasha nodded to go on. "And as for the room, it is being prepared for her arrival. She should be here fairly soon." He said with a half smile.

"What! How long is soon?" Inuyasha asked, eyeing his father with considerable annoyance.

"Like I mentioned before, if you had not stormed out yesterday, you would have known the details consisting of this arrangement. As far as you betrothed, she will arrive no later than nightfall." Inutaisho said matter-of-factly, going back to his reading.

Inuyasha stood there, not quite sure what to say. "What?" was all he could croak out.

Inutaisho glanced up. "What did you not understand?"

Inuyasha balled his fists. "Not understand! I'm being forced to marry! I'm sorry if this is just a little overwhelming!" Inuyasha roared with restrained rage.

Inutaisho sighed and rubbed his temples. "You were always a stubborn child…I for one, can't wait to meet you betrothed." He said with a hind of amusement.

Inuyasha started to make a retort, but decided against it, and turned to leave.

"Oh, Inuyasha?" his dad called out.

Inuyasha stopped and breathed out a heavy sigh before facing his father.

"Yes?" he said between clenched teeth.

"I expect you to treat our guest with honorable respect."

"Fine," came the curt response.

Inuyasha swung the doors open, on to be greeted b a smirking Sesshomaru.

"What the hell are you smirking about?" ground out Inuyasha, beyond annoyed.

Sesshomaru just gave Inuyasha a mocking glance before turning in the opposite direction.

Inuyasha growled at Sesshomaru's retreating form.

'Damn it,' he thought getting more and more frustrated. 'Honorable respect my ass.'

- - -

Kagome watched as her things were being placed on various carriages from the vicinity of her room. She sighed, lightly tracing her fingers over the frame of her window. 'I'm really leaving,' she solemnly thought. 'I probably won't be back, at least not for a while.

Kagome's mother had been worried about her daughter ever since the news had been relayed to her.

She quietly stood at Kagome's door watching her look out of the window. She took a few steps in and softly called her name.

Kagome didn't bother to turn to look at her mother. This would probably be the last time she could talk to her for a while. She wouldn't be able to tell her of her fears her dreams, or anything and see the look upon her face.

"Yes, mother?"

Yumi could hear the anxiety in Kagome's voice. She sighed, and sat adjacent from her.

"Kagome, dear, you don't know how much I don't wish to do this. I've heard only good things of Inutaisho Seiga." Yumi tried to comfort her daughter and quell her fears.

"Mom, I understand, and it's not Seiga-sama that worries me. It's his son. What if he doesn't take after his father? What if he's cruel, and cold hearted? I can't come home, I'm stuck there." She confided.

Yumi sat and listened to her daughter tell some of her fears about the upcoming events.

"What if I don't come to love him? What would it mean? I don't want to be in a meaningless marriage. I just…just don't know what to expect and I hate that." Kagome sighed and watched the on goings outside again.

Yumi didn't know what to say. These concerns her daughter had were perfectly normal, but how could you comfort someone if you worried about the same things? "Kagome, all I can tell you is to be strong. I cannot tell you that you will fall in love. Let fate take that path."

Kagome couldn't be reassured by her mother's words, but strangely, it did give her a little relief. She nodded while whispering a 'Thanks'.

"This also brings me to another point, Kagome; The Shikon no Tama. Your father has possession of it now. We need to set off at this time, so he may speak with you." Yumi said, rising. Kagome looked questioningly, but followed suite.

Seta had asked Kagome for the jewel two days ago, but wouldn't tell her why. She had wondered about it since she was its guardian now. All those years of training had better of been for something.

Kagome trailed behind her mother feeling overwhelmed. They were on their way to meet her father. Kagome solemnly knew she would be saying goodbye. But she had some questions for him to answer before he left.

After they had made their way down the corridor, they continued until they were met with the outside world. Kagome saw the last few things being loaded. She spotted Sango and Kirara; Sango talking with her brother, Kohaku. Sango noticed Kagome and smiled, then returned to her brother.

Kagome exchanged a smile of her own, but could see some sadness in Sango's eyes for having to leave her brother.

The princess was nearly knocked over as a little creature latched itself to the lower half of her body. She looked down to see her munchkin of a brother squeezing the life out of her legs. "Hey brat," she ruffled his hair.

"Kagome, when will you be back?" His innocent question made a well of emotions rise, and her throat constricted. She forced down the watery haze in her eyes and she too wondered the same thing. She bent down to embrace him. "I don't know, runt." She answered truthfully. Sota dropped his head and just hugged her. "Kagome, I… I'm going to miss you." Kagome again had to fight back her tears as they threatened to give away her composure.

"I'm going to miss you too." She kissed the top of his head and held him tighter.

Yumi and Seta watched their children say their goodbyes. This was hard for all of them.

Kagome rose, her brother still attached her side. She walked over to her awaiting parents.

"Kagome…" Seta began, but Kagome threw herself at him, her embrace catching him off guard. "Dad, I'm going to miss you and mom so much! I just needed to say that just in case I left mad, because I have a lot of questions that I want answers to." Kagome said while hugging her father.

Seta's eyes softened, waiting for his daughter's questions. "First, why am I leaving so early to go to the Great Eastern Lands? And, also, what is his name?"

"Because I don't want to just throw you in and you not have a chance to get to know your future husband. His name is Inuyasha Seiga." The first of the questions answered.

Kagome took that information in. It might be a good idea to at least know his name. Still, she couldn't quiet the part of her mind that wanted to fall to her knees and beg to stay, to cry and plead her way out of this situation; to tell her parents that she hated them for ruining her life. Of course, she wouldn't bring herself to do that. She didn't hate her parent's, but she was still hurt nonetheless. It was her people she had to think of. It was not technically unjust to do this sort of thing; it was very common throughout the land.

"When am I supposed to actually be married?" came the second question.

"Ah, after you arrive, you will have a fortnight before your wedding. That was what we originally decided. Though the date may change."

"A fortnight? Don't you think that's just a little early?" Kagome gasped, her shock buzzing in her mind. Two weeks was hardly enough time at all.

"Not at all. I believe you and Inuyasha well get along perfectly." Seta was not aware of how wrong he was.

Kagome took a deep breath to calm her nerves. "And what of the jewel? Do I remain the guardian?"

"Yes, you will remain the guardian until it is either destroyed, wished upon, or passed down. Your mother and I decided it would be much safer to take a shard from the Shikon no Tama and give it to Lord Inutaisho. If it was to be stolen, its true power could not be harnessed, and we'd still have a chance to get it back safely. I fully trust Inutaisho to keep it safe and Inuyasha can look after you." Seta informed Kagome, now handing back to mostly complete jewel.

"Like a child? Do you not trust in all the training you put me through? Was it all for nothing?" Her anger rose as she stared at her father.

"No Kagome, we just think that since you will be in a land generally consisting of demons, you will need extra protection. And who better than your future husband?" he finished with a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

Kagome rolled her eyes. This brought her to another, important question. She hoped her father's response would quell her nerves. "So, can you tell me about your future son-in-law? I don't know anything about him, and I don't know what to expect." She waited expectantly for his answer.

Seta thought a moment. "I guess I have left some minor details out…"

"Minor? No dad, just maybe letting me know what they guy I'm supposed to marry is like isn't very important at all!" She yelled. Her dad could be so unbelievable at times.

Seta gave her a crooked smile as he went on. "Well, like I have mentioned before, I haven't actually got to know him. I met him once when he was a child."

Kagome sighed. She knew that she had talked this over with him before, but he hadn't elaborated anything that might gave eased her nerves.

A servant ran up to the emperor and whispered something in his ear. A dismal look crossed his features. He nodded and waited until the servant left. His gaze fell on Kagome. Yumi was almost in tears, but she choked them back.

"Kagome…" Seta started. He watched her face fall. When her eyes met with his once again, they were full of unshed tears. "Kagome, it's time." He pulled her into a tight embrace. "Journey safely. I'm sending guards to accompany you to the Great Eastern Lands. I love you Kagome."

"I love you dad," she hugged her mom. They exchanged some words as well. "I love you mom." Kagome then turned to her little brother. "Hey brat. I love you. Come visit me once in a while, ok?" she hugged him as he nodded, tears streaming down his cheeks. She gave one last look at her family once she joined Sango at their carriage. Kohaku had come to stand beside Sota. They all waved goodbye to each other.

Kagome and Sango stepped inside their carriage as Seta was talking with the head guard. They were well equipped in case any demon tried to disturb them.

Sango rubbed Kirara, watching her brother and her home get farther and farther away. She let out a deep sigh. Kagome waved one last time before turning to face Sango. They exchanged halfhearted smiles, and didn't make an effort to break the silence.

After a while, and a very uncomfortable ride, the silence started wearing on Kagome's nerves.

"So, are you as nervous as I am?" Sango focused her gaze on Kagome, thinking over the question.

"Well, we are going to a new place. I don't know about you, but I don't now anything about it or the people who live there, so yeah, I am nervous. But then again, I'm not getting married." Sango smiled.

"Gee, thanks Sango. Next time I need some comfort, remind me to come to you." Kagome laughed dryly, her words dripping with sarcasm. They both laughed quietly. It had been quite a while since they left.

"How many do you think are out there?" Sango piped up, trying to keep a conversation going.

Kagome was confused until she followed her gaze outside to all of the guards. She hadn't really paid much attention to them until now. "Wow, I don't know. I'll say… about fifty or so." Sango nodded in agreement.

Minutes passed by. Kagome sighed. "You'd think they'd let us out to stretch a bit. It's probably more comfortable walking than riding in this thing." Kagome complained. She was getting anxious. Her stomach felt like it was a roller coaster, and that coaster just flipped off the track, rolled a few times, and went into a skid. She couldn't sit still or keep her thoughts straight.

Kirara's eyes popped open as her ears perked up. She made a throaty growl. Both girls look at the fire cat, and then at each other. This meant trouble was around. Kagome looked out of the small window on the side of the carriage for some sign. Kagome could feel darkness crawl over the flesh of her arms. "Something's coming, and it's big." She warned. The feel of evil was growing intensely by the second.

Sango yanked the door open. "Something's coming!" she felt around for her Hiraikotsu, but some of the servants had put it with her belongings. It was much too large to fit inside the carriage comfortably. But she did manage go grab her katana.

She looked to Kagome to see if she was armed. She wasn't. All she had was the jewel.

As if reading her mind, Kagome answered, "They packed it up." She scoffed, clearly aggravated. She knew she could use her Miko powers if it was a mere demon, but the feeling she got of the coming danger was not just a demon, not even just a handful.

The carriage had stopped moving, and the two women jumped out of their transportation, followed by Kirara. Her growling became fierce and she transformed.

About two hundred yards ahead, the sky was littered with demons. It was as if everyone's brat had caught in their throats. A guard glanced back at the precious cargo they were supposed to deliver.

The guard pretty much flew over to them. "Miss Kagome, Miss Sango, you need to take shelter behind the carriage! NOW!" he pushed them behind the only protection he could find at the moment. The guards seemed to come to their senses as they formed a semi-circle around the two women.

"Miss Kagome, Miss Sango, you need to go to the Great Eastern Lands now! We'll hold off this horde! Go!"

The demons were closing in. Their only chance to escape was now.

"But…" Kagome started, she didn't want to just leave the men.

"GO!" he yelled again. The guards readied their weapons. They were facing a great number; At least for demons for every man.

Sango yelled for Kirara. Kirara stood steady as Kagome and Sango jumped on. Kagome looked back at the loyal, brave guards. They all were risking their life just for her and Sango's safety.

Kirara was hurriedly speeding through the air. The guards were already out of sight.

"Don't look now, but we seem to have some company." Sango said, nodding in the direction of two medium sized demons.

Kagome readied herself. They could easily take these two demons out. Sango unsheathed her katana.

The weak demons came down for a strike. Sango slashed her sword in a downward arc, decapitating a flying serpent. A half bird, half lizard went for Kagome, who in turn raised her hand. A blue-ish light emitted and the demon disintegrated into nothing as if flew at her.

"Not bad," Kagome complimented her friend. "Not too bad yourself." Sango threw back.

Up ahead was Inutaisho's land. They weren't very far now.

A few minutes after they entered the Great Eastern Lands, the castle was in sight. Kirara increased her speed, if that was possible.

- - -

Inutaisho looked up from his paper work. Something didn't quite feel right. He looked out of his office window only to see a fire cat with two passengers. With his perceptive vision, he could see the emblem of Seta Higurashi's region. It felt too wrong to be excited of the princess's arrival. Inutaisho hurried to make his way to the front gate. He would have expected more guests than two people. Seta was no fool. He wouldn't send out is daughter unprotected.

On his way, his son, Sesshomaru, met him. He too had noticed the disturbance in the air. He wondered briefly where Inuyasha was and why he hadn't come. He was only slightly surprised to see his son waiting for him just at the entrance of the castle.

A frown had found its way on Inutaisho's features, as well as Inuyasha's. Inuyasha also had more than one reason to frown on his mind. Sesshomaru's emotionless stature was not unusual in any situation.

Lord Inutaisho stepped outside of the castle, his sons a little ways behind him. The fire cat was approaching at an enormous speed.

- - -

Kagome and Sango saw Lord Inutaisho emerge from the castle. Kagome barely noticed the other two men behind him. When Kirara came to a good enough stop to where she could safely jump off, she did just that.

Lord Inutaisho took a step forward to the frantic girl.

"Lord Inutaisho, the guards are fighting off a very large amount of demons! We came as fast as we could." Her panicked exclamation came out quickly.

"How many demons?" he asked.

"I'm not sure, two hundred I think."

Inutaisho thought. "This had to e a deliberate attack. You two go inside and alert the staff who you are. You'll be taken care of." He told the two women before him.

"Sir, take me back with you," Kagome tried. She wanted to help her people.

"No. It's too dangerous," his eyes softened. "And I also don't wish you to see how gruesome the sight may be."

Kagome didn't reply, she just searched his face.

Inutaisho turned from her and ordered his sons to accompany him as they sped off to where death most likely was waiting to be found.

Kagome watched them g for a moment longer. She was only stalling the inevitable. She didn't know what her life was going to be like from this point on. She remembered she felt something stir inside of her knowing one of those two me behind the king was her betrothed, but she didn't do mare than snatch a glance. The feeling was quickly squashed with the worry of the men who had protected her and her handmaiden with their lives.

Sango gave he a reassuring pat on the back before they turned to leave. Kagome's heartbeat quickened at finally taking in that this was really happening. She took a deep breath and started her way in the strange and unfamiliar place she was to call home.

There you go! Hope you like it!

So here's the deal, and I really hate to do this.

**You review, and I'll update. If not, don't expect another chapter for a while.**

So give me some **constructive criticism**, and let me know what you think of this chapter? Too long; too short?

All I have to do is get my next chapter typed up and proofread, and then we're good! At least that's what I hoping, if everything goes as planned.

So hopefully 'til next time.


	3. Irreversible Contract

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this, only the idea that I came up with!

Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I only wished you guys gave me constructive criticism to let me know what could make this story better. But thank you nonetheless!

Thanks to **vbollman** who beta'd this chapter for me!

**To Conquer and Possess**

**Chapter Three**

Kagome and Sango stood inside the castle, looking around. So far, no servants had come by. They looked at each other, both feeling awkward. The attack was still weighing heavily in their minds.

They looked around, really taking in their surroundings of the elaborately decorated castle. Silk banners hung from the walls, and paintings lined the way up a long stone stairway.

A large painting caught Kagome's eye. It was of a beautiful woman with gentle eyes and a kind smile. Her beauty took Kagome's breath away. There was warmth radiating from the picture; it put her somewhat at ease. Kagome started to walk closer, to get a better look when a maid's voice startled her.

"Excuse me, but whom may I ask are you?" she asked sweetly, looking from Sango and Kagome. Kagome answered.

"I am Kagome Higurashi, and this is my handmaiden, Sango Yamata."

"Higurashi? Oh my, oh my, oh my. You're already here! Please forgive me for not recognizing you earlier, malady!"

"No, it's fine, really." Kagome smiled. The maid scurried to tell the rest of the staff.

The castle went into an uproar. Once the two women had introduced themselves, the staff was practically tripping over themselves to get them settled in. Some servants went to get the princess and her handmaiden's things to start placing in the rooms, but came back with quizzical looks plastered on their features.

"My father's men and I, and Sango, were attacked on our way here. Lord Inutaisho and two others went to check things out." Kagome answered one servant's question. He seemed to think a moment. Other servants had gasps of surprise that the princess had been ambushed and was unscathed. Others whispered quietly among themselves at the predicament.

The same servant whose question she had answered looked back up at her. "How long ago did he leave?"

"Right before we entered the castle, why?" confusion laced in her voice.

"A few of us must go and collect your things, Higurashi-san." Before Kagome could say anything, the man already had a group to depart with. They went to get a couple of carriages and were off.

Kagome stared after them. She didn't want to make such an inconvenience, but she couldn't deny that the thought had crossed her mind briefly.

A middle-aged maid passed by. She stopped and watched Kagome for a moment, not saying a word. The young princess got the feeling this woman was analyzing her. Kagome just stared back. "Are you Higurashi-san?" the woman asked, not being able to tell between the two strangers.

"Hai, I am." Kagome replied with an apprehensive smile.

The woman smiled ruefully. "The young master shall take a liking to you."

Kagome blushed. "I… is that a good thing, or a bad one?"

The woman's grin only widened before she turned on one foot and strolled away, getting lost in the sea of other scurrying maids.

'She's smiling, so that's a good sign… right?' Kagome thought, watching the woman leave.

"You two must be famished! Come with me and I'll get the cook to whip you something up." A servant suddenly popped up.

"That's very kind of you, but I'm not very hungry at the moment." Kagome politely replied to the beaming man.

"But princess, you need to eat something. You want to keep your health up."

"Please, just call me Kagome, and I think that I'll eat later, when lord Inutaisho returns with the news of my father's men." She said, once again declining his offer. She looked to Sango to see if she wanted anything. A slight shake of her head gave Kagome her answer.

"Alright, but when or if you need anything, just ask for Hojo. I hope to hear from you soon, prince…er… Kagome." His smile didn't waver.

- - -

The stench of blood wreaked havoc on their sensitive noses. The air seemed to be drenched with this overcoming odor. The scent acted as a rope, pulling the trio in the direction where human and demon blood mixed and mingled.

Inutaisho stopped in front if the image before him, his face a mask of stone. If ye had not already been expecting something similar to this, and what the young Higurashi told him, he wasn't sure that he would have been able to identify either race of beings that lay massacred before him. He found that he covered his nose to block out most of the smell of blood; it wasn't working very well.

His son's had also taken to covering their sensitive noses as they followed him into the uncovered graveyard. Nothing had come out of this battle alive. Demons lay scattered, chunks of their bodies having been separated in the aggressive battle. Humans were sprawled out, some without limbs. He could only imagine how ferocious this had been. The demons must have wanted Kagome or something she had. These guards' loyalty reigned supreme. Both sides encountered vicious attacks.

He noticed a couple of carriages had been turned over. He assumed that they were carrying the two women's things. His men should be along soon enough to retrieve the various things.

"Father," Sesshomaru questioned. Inutaisho was silent for a few moments more.

"Someone was obviously after something to take these measures."

"The jewel." Sesshomaru stated more than he inquired.

"That would be my guess… Sesshomaru, lead our men to retrieve the princess's and her handmaiden's things."

Sesshomaru gave a half-hearted nod, turned, and was off.

Inutaisho looked over the sight again before turned to his youngest. "Inuyasha, you should know this is not going to end here. There will probably be more in the near future. I expect you to fully protect Kagome; she is your full responsibility as of now." He instructed.

Inuyasha gaped, trying to find some rational thought. He turned his face from his father and snorted. "I knew she was going to be more trouble than she's worth. Let's just send her back before more people get hurt."

"People will die anyways. It's the consequence of beholding the Shikon no Tama, and yes, she is fully aware."

"Then why would she choose to take the responsibility? Not only is the wench trouble, but she is lacking in the sense department." He spat.

"What have I told you about calling her 'wench'?" Inutaisho growled, clearly irritated.

"Humph. That still doesn't say anything about her being senseless,"

"I know not all the details, but I suspect it wasn't her choice. She was next in line and it's her responsibility, as she is yours. I don't want to year your qualms; my word is final." It ended there.

Inuyasha sighed irritably. He looked at the many mangled bodies, finding it difficult to tell which was demon and which was human.

"Why don't you use your sword to bring one of them back and question them to see if we can gain any useful information?" Inuyasha thought aloud.

"That had crossed my mind, but I am not so cruel. I wouldn't bring back one of these men o get answers only for them to relive the pain. It would be useless. They are too far gone and mutilated. The act would only torture them further in this life." He explained, turning in the opposite direction. Inuyasha turned as well. He was met with a group of men with carriages, probably for the women's things.

He watched as they avoided looking at the gruesome scene as much as possible. They all paled and a couple had green tinted complexions, and he could almost hear their stomachs turn. Inuyasha half wondered if they were going to be sick before leaving with his father. Sesshomaru had to lead them back to the castle. After realizing exactly what, or should I say who, was waiting there, he suddenly wished he was in his brother's place for once, even if it would be boring.

The way back to the castle had been everything but calming. Inuyasha often took long walks in the woods, or beat down on demons to relieve stress or just to think. Now, all his thoughts were on who he knew was in the castle. His pace had dropped to a casual stroll, while he was deep in thought. Inutaisho realized this, but decided to leave his son to his thoughts for now. He personally was excited to meet the young woman, but there hadn't been much of that when she arrived.

Inuyasha sighed. He thought back to when he had first seen her. He had to admit that she didn't look bad for being as panicked as she was. He mentally scoffed. 'Just because she didn't look like the had I was expecting doesn't mean anything!'

The disturbance had been invading his senses when he met up with his father. Her mind was on something else as well; they barely even noticed each other.

Inuyasha glanced up and he could feel his stomach 'fall'. He couldn't really put his finger on it. It wasn't so much that a little pang of nervousness spread in his belly as much as he was fixing to meet the woman he was going to have to marry, albeit forcibly. He let out a hollow sigh when the castle was in sight. It wouldn't be long now. His pace slowed yet again.

Inutaisho sensed his son's frustration. Once he slowed down again, he stopped and waited for him to reluctantly catch up. He went at his son's meager stride.

"Inuyasha, here, I am supposed to give you wise advise, comforting words, and something to up lift your spirit, but… I got nothing." Inutaisho half smiled.

Inuyasha stared unbelievingly at his dad. That was new… very new. He looked away with a weak grin. "Thanks dad. You have no clued how much that changed my life. I'm now a new man."

"What I'm trying to get at is, I can't promise you hat everything is going to work out. You two may not hit it off well at first, or you two will be crazy about each other and I'll have to change the wedding to a sooner date," he paused at Inuyasha's look of pure horror. "Look, just let fate take over."

Inuyasha didn't reply as he looked forward and noticed two silhouettes coming to meet them. He could see his father's grave look out of the corner of his eye.

- - -

Kagome had been pacing around the room she was acquired. Sango had come to sit with her from the room adjacent to Kagome's, but Kagome hadn't been doing much sitting.

"Kagome, not that I wish ill on our people, but what will you do if we receive bad news?" Sango asked.

Kagome thought a moment. She had a sad look in her eyes. "I don't know. I haven't really thought about it. I just want everything to be alright." She signed. She hadn't actually known any of them personally, but they were people. It made her sorrowful, no matter what. She didn't want to sound like she didn't care, but if something bad did happen, what could she really do? This was no fairytale; this was reality.

" I know that they fought bravely for our safety, and make a silent prayer for their families. I want to do more! I wish I could! Why do I feel so wretched now?" she hated the way this cold realization washed over her.

Sango gave her a sympathetic look. She went to her distressed friend and comfortingly rubbed her back. "Kagome, if we are to receive bad news, all we have to know is that the soldiers were brave, and died with honor and respect. That's how we looked at it in my village."

Kagome couldn't quite smile at that, but it did reassure her in a sense. "You're right. I'll have to be strong if it comes down to that."

Sango nodded. The next few minutes were laced in silence. Faint footsteps could be heard. The sound grew heavier and louder with each step. Kagome and Sango's eyes met briefly before starting for the entrance of their current room. Before they exited, a maid poked her head into the room.

"Lord Inutaisho will be arriving soon, he's about the horizon now." She smiled.

"Miss? Will you please lead us to the entrance? We would like to greet him." Kagome stepped forward.

The maid hesitated before nodding.

Once at the gate, Kagome had to squint to see the forms of two men. Both women started out to meet them half way. Despite the information she was soon to receive, Kagome couldn't ignore the knot forming in her stomach. She remembered that there had been three men when she first met Lord Inutaisho. 'So is that him or someone else?' she asked herself. She focused her attention on Lord Inutaisho as she and Sango approached them.

- - -

Inutaisho glanced at his son. He could only imagine what was going through his mind. Before the women were close enough to hear, he murmured a threat to Inuyasha. "Disrespect her in my presence and I won't hesitate to rip you a new one."

Inuyasha snorted. "If you aint got anything nice to say…" he left the sentence unfinished but clear as the four of them came face to face.

Kagome looked up at Lord Inutaisho with hopeful eyes.

Inutaisho sighed uneasily. How he hated to be the bearer of bad news. "Kagome… there is no gentle way of relaying the news. It had been a vicious battle. Your guards had successfully held off the demons, but did not escape themselves. They both were in a stalemate of sorts. One could not move without being brought down. I am extremely sorry."

Kagome's expression turned mournful, but she straightened to look the man in front of her in the eyes. "Yes, as am I, but I know that those brave soldiers fought fearlessly and with honor. They had, and still do have my full respect." Kagome used what Sango said to comfort her.

"As well as mine," Inutaisho smiled softly. "After the servants bring your things and get them set, we will resume introductions. We also need o discuss a few things. My son, Inuyasha will escort you two back." He watched as Kagome's eyes snapped to Inuyasha, who in turn whipped his head in his father's direction, curses running through his mind. Inutaisho almost laughed when he sensed his son suppress a growl. With that, he strode back to his domain to take care of a little business.

There was an uncomfortable silence in his wake. Kagome was avoiding looking at who she knew stood not even three feet away from her.

A grunted "Feh," with an underlining of annoyance brought chocolate to meet cold and distant amber.

He barely spared her another glance before pivoting on his heel and taking a brisk pace back to the castle.

Sango looked at her friend who was in turn glaring at the Inu youkai's back.

Kagome had so far kept her annoyance below the surface. As they entered inside, a strange short creature that was all but creepy looking, greeted them.

"Master Inuyasha, Higurashi-san, Yamata-san," his squeaky voice piped up.

Kagome was trying not to stare, but this small youkai was just so…ugly. She felt her anger slowly seeping away being replaced by mild amusement.

"Jaken," Inuyasha nodded, and the two women smiled politely. He was about to dump the girls off on Jaken to lead them to their chambers, but the familiar scent of his father close by caught his nose and put him against the idea quickly. That would be a blow to the pride if his father cut him down to size in front of everyone. With a silent grumble, he ascended the stairs and navigated them to his corridor. A small grimace ran through him knowing she was on the same hall. Sango gave a quiet 'thanks' and slipped into her room. She could now breath easier without all the tension there to strangle her every breath. She stood close to the door trying to determine the best time to slip into Kagome's room.

Inuyasha stopped at the young princesses door, standing tensely and full of arrogance. And this irritated her to no end.

Out of years of being raised to do so, she waited patiently for him to open the door for her. Well, almost patiently. She crossed her arms over her chest and lightly cleared her throat after she realized that this was no gentleman before her. She thought he was at least taught some chivalry when he was younger. Or he was just being a jerk. She was going to have to go with the second one for now.

He gave her a smug look, and his words were dripping with sarcasm when he spoke. "Oh, forgive me princess. Where are my manners?" He pushed open the door with a little more force than necessary.

This didn't go unnoticed by Kagome who strolled by casually, unaffected by his taunts. She was shocked; but why would she let him know?

She entered her room and turned to shut the door only to see him still standing there smirking at her. She could see the pleasure of further agitating her flicker in his eyes before they turned back to the stony amber.

Here eye twitched as she looked at him. Oh, how she wanted to knock that stupid arrogant egotistical grin from his face. "What? Expecting a tip?" when he didn't answer her she kept on. "Here's one; why don't you go get a doctor to pull your head out of your ass. Apparently, it's gotten lodged too far up to get it out yourself." She saw the same flicker of amusement mirroring his earlier actions and it was still enough to make her blood boil. He was quickly met with a glare. Kagome went to shut the door in his face, but found a force withholding her from doing so.

She pulled the door open to give him another piece of her mind but a growl cut her short.

"Listen, princess," he spat, "Watch it. I don't like you, …"

"And I really don't think I like you; I got it. And for another thing, I have a name: Kagome," she emphasized every syllable. "Use it."

"Feh," he pushed off from the heavy oak door. They shot each other twin glares before Inuyasha le out a small growl and stalked off. Kagome pushed the door with all the force she could muster at the moment, wishing it could have been is annoying face on the other side, just close enough to smash his nose.

She jerked away from the large door, fuming. "That…that jerk!" she all but yelled.

After a few moments, the door was pushed open a little, and Sango's head poked in. Sango had laughed quietly at their encounter, but she didn't want to get the infuriated Kagome any angrier.

"Can you believe that jerk? I'm supposed to…I have to…ugh! I can't believe this! If I could just get my hands on hi, around his neck, I'd…oh I'd…" she heaved out an exasperated sigh, rubbing her temples to ward off a headache that was starting to creep over her.

Sango found it almost impossible not to smile. Almost. She tired to find words to comfort her friend, but nothing too special came up in her mind. She decided to stick with some basic first impression logic. "Kagome, you both were in an awkward position; meeting the first time." She tried.

Kagome thought about it, starting to agree before she scowled. "That still doesn't give him reason to act the way he did, so arrogant and an ego this big," Kagome mimed her speech, stretching her arms far apart. Kagome kept on. "And I'm gong to have to…to…marry," she choked on the words before finishing the dreadful sentence, "him." She plopped down on her bed, rubbing her face in frustration.

Sango went to join her. "Maybe he had a bad day?" She offered lamely, earning a half-hearted glare.

"I don't know who I made mad in a past life, but this sure isn't funny. Sango, promise me you'll kill me after the horrifying wedding vows."

Sango smiled and gave her best friend a mock pledge as she placed her hand over her heart. "Your wish is my command oh wondrous princess. Never fear, your handmaiden is here."

They both laughed. A couple of gentle knocks sounded from the door. Kagome readied herself in case the stupid hanyou prince came back for a second round. She opened the door only to be met by a group of servants. She looked into the group to see people carrying objects that looked very similar to her things. Only then did it put in order her baffled thoughts.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she apologized and quickly stepped out of the way.

One of the servants smiled up at her. "No need to be sorry, Higurashi-san." They then were on their way before she could respond. She watched as a few more people filed in. Moments later a maid walked in and sheepishly asked, "Your handmaiden Higurashi-san?" Kagome looked to Sango who hopped off the bed to proceed to her won room where more servants had her things.

- - -

"So, where are we off to?"

"Hell."

"Tsk, tsk, Inuyasha. Where are your manners? It couldn't have been that traumatizing." Miroku chirped cheerfully.

Inuyasha grunted. He had been sent to bring the princess and her handmaiden to his father's office. As his father said before, "Introductions must be made." He grimaced. He wasn't exactly looking forward to giving to see or talk her again. While on his way, he ran into an overly curious Miroku. Though he asked no questions, the looks he kept giving him had been grounding down on his nerves.

"How did she look? Wait, more importantly, how did her handmaiden look?" Miroku asked, his eyes brightening.

"Shut up and think about something productive for once, Monk." Inuyasha growled.

"Always so touchy." Miroku laughed.

They turned into a long hall that Miroku recognized as the one where Inuyasha's room was located. When they passed his room he turned to Inuyasha.

"So where exactly are we going?"

"To get the 'guests'." He snorted. "Dad wants to get all the introductions out of the way."

"So, he's got her close to you, huh?"

"Unfortunately,"

"You sound as if you've made enemies with her already." Miroku mused.

Inuyasha gave him a side-glance, "You could say that."

Miroku raised a brow questioningly. "Care to explain?"

"No,"

Miroku sighed. He realized then, that they had stopped and were staring at a large oak door not too far from Inuyasha's. He had to fight the grin that was threatening to surface. He noticed Inuyasha let out a heavy sigh, stiffen, and knock pretty hard on the large door.

They waited. No one. So Inuyasha tried again, with even more force. Still no one. A growl escaped his lips. "Damn girl," he muttered before grabbing the handle.

- - -

They stood on the balcony, admiring the view. A soft breeze came up to ruffle both girls hair. Kagome smiled at the feeling of the wind dancing off her skin. She sighed, content to gaze over the land to the horizon.

A smile graced her features where her head was cradled by her hands. "This is definitely a plus side in all of this." Kagome let out a breathy laugh.

"Mmm…" Sango replied. "So, what are you going to do when you have to see him again? You know you can't avoid your betrothed.

"Do you have to keep reminding me?" Sango gave an apologetic smile. "I guess I'll ignore him and if he acts the same way again, I'm seriously considering decking him."

They both laughed. Some birds flew by, wildly chirping when they heard thumping sounds. They looked other. "Did you hear that?" Kagome asked.

Sango did, but wasn't sure. "Yeah, but I am tapping my foot against the stone. Maybe I hit it too hard without thinking."

"Sounds reasonable. Let's go with that." Kagome answered. "I need to ask Lord Inutaisho if we can get a couple of horses and go riding. I want to see what's around here."

Sango agreed. That made her think of Kilala. Poor thing. Going all that way as fast as she did tired her out again, but she hadn't really pushed herself that much in a while. Sango had brought her to Kagome's room after the servants left. She was currently sleeping on Kagome's pillow.

"I wonder how everyone is." Kagome thought aloud. She had been too preoccupied with other things in the day to really let herself think about them.

"I'm sure they're fine. Probably missing us though." Sango answered.

Kagome nodded. "It's just…" She was cut off by the same thumping noise she had heard earlier. This time it was clear that someone was behind the door. They looked at each other, a small blush splashed over their cheeks. "I…uh…we better go and get that." Sango suggested meekly.

"I think you may have a point." Kagome flashed a small grin as they hurried from the balcony to the door. By the time they were halfway across the room, the door opened to reveal an annoyed hanyou and another man who had a very sly grin. Kagome stopped in her tracks and crossed her arms over her chest. The look she shot him could have frozen hell over, but unfortunately, he was left unfazed.

'Note to self,' she thought, 'get laser eye vision.' "What do you want?" she bit at the man still holding her door rather harshly. His knuckles were white with the force he was using against the poor, poor door handle. He didn't know why, bus she was just getting under his skin, and not in a way he would have preferred.

'Why the hell am I acting like this? Damn wench.' He bitterly thought.

He sent her a glare that would have restarted the fires of hell. A growl started low in his throat and was getting ever louder. Miroku, who had been sitting back, decided now was time to break the tension and get to know the two women more…personally.

"Hey, hey. Let's not fight." Miroku walked around the simmering Inuyasha. He went to stand in front of the princess. He smiled while taking her hand and bending low to brush his lips lightly over her hand. "Princess," he started when his eyes met hers.

"Kagome." She corrected, a nervous smile adorning her.

His smile widened. "Kagome then, please let me introduce myself. I am Miroku Houshi. I have heard you are the protector of the Shikon no Tama, and the rumors of your purification are very…endearing. I am the monk of the grounds, along with the old priestess, Kaede. It's my pleasure to finally meet you." Miroku stood and straightened.

"It's nice to meet you as well, Houshi-san."

"Miroku."

"Miroku," she tested his name and smiled.

Miroku's grin didn't waver. His eyes flicked to Sango and instantly lit up.

'Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!' his mind chanted.

Miroku sauntered over the handmaiden. He grabbed her hand in the same gesture he did with the princess. "And who is this beautiful being standing before me?"

Sango's cheeks flushed with a lush that illuminated he face. "S-Sango Yamata. Call me Sango." Her eyes widened as he stepped even closer, holding her one hand with the both of his.

"Sango, my dearest Lady, will you be so kind as to bare my children?"

What had used to be a blush of surprise quickly turned in one of anger. Besides what had just came out of the monk's mouth, her anger was fueled even more by the hand that was so comfortably rubbing her backside. Her free hand came up and connected with the monk's face. The sound rang out and filled the room. Sango's eye was twitching dangerously as she ripped away from the monk, stomping over to Kagome.

Miroku rubbed his cheek adoringly. 'That had been well worth it.' He thought smugly to himself. He strolled back over to the hanyou prince, a safe distance away from his new 'friend.'

"So, why are you here?" Kagome interrogated after the incident, crossing her arms once again over her chest.

Inuyasha's eye twitched, but let it go for the time being. "Introductions."

Kagome remembered that Lord Inutaisho had mentioned that earlier, but she didn't know if she could stand being in the presence of this jerk for long. Why not go ahead and irritate him for being such a jerk?

"Fine. Get out so I can change."

"No."

"Excuse me? I said leave!" she stepped toward him. He followed suit. "And I said no."

"So, now you're not only a jerk, but downgraded to pervert?" What, I don't get my own privacy to change?"

"You're not changing. We're leaving now."

"I'm changing first,' she growled though clenched teeth, taking yet another furious step.

Inuyasha matched her again, the gap between them dangerously close to becoming nonexistent. "No. We're leaving. Now."

Kagome started to retort, but the prince had her wrist in a vice like grip before she could even register him moving.

Miroku and Sango's shocked expressions met, then waved back over the two. Their 'little' show was temporarily forgotten. Inuyasha was already pulling Kagome out of the door. The two quickly went to catch up, neither saying a word.

Kagome tried wriggling her hand free, but a quick jerk hindered her from succeeding. Well, besides the inhuman grip. "Let me go!"

"Shut up."

"What? Did you…what did you ju…" she stammered.

Inuyasha stopped abruptly and turned to her, his hand tightening over hers if possible. "Look, just shut that never ending, irritating, God-awful speech box of a mouth. Stop whining and don't even breathe loud enough for me to hear you."

Kagome raised her eyes to meet his squarely. She stiffened her jaw in defiance. "Alright, let's get one thing straight here. I am _not_ your pet. I don't obey our orders. I am not your doormat, so if you order me to move, I'll move when I feel like it. You want me to shut up, then I will when I am damn well ready, so I suggest you take your hands off of me before I tell you exactly where you can shove them!"

Inuyasha growled menacingly. Kagome thought she saw a small flash of red in his eyes but dismissed it. Instead of listening to her, he let his blood steam and continued onward, pulling her along his viciously fast pace. Sango and Miroku keeping their quiet distance behind the two. If they got too close, they would have slammed in the wall of tension that engulfed the tow royals.

The rest of the way was an awkward and tension-filled one. The uncomfortable silence was stating to get to the two in the back, but speaking just seemed impossible and wrong. They had approached the two large double doors that were all but kicked open by the hanyou prince. The guards that stood on both sides watched curiously at the scene.

All heads popped up from the inside of the room. A delicate brow rose on the face of the king. Inutaisho fought back he exasperated sigh that threatened to emerge.

Inuyasha's hand repelled from Kagome's as soon as they entered the room as if it was the bubonic plague. This didn't go unnoticed by the king's watchful eyes. He could see the red marks on Kagome's wrist and made a mental note about it. He could already see yet another talk with his son in the near future. Inutaisho stood to greet the newcomers of the meeting.

"Ah, Kagome. I'm glad to see you well. Miroku, Sango," His eyes slid over to his son, who had his arms crossed and an almost smoldering gaze. "Inuyasha," Inutaisho finished greeting the newcomers.

When father and son's eyes met, the gaze held a promise of a talk. "A little late, but that is to be expected with my son." Inutaisho chuckled to relieve the tension he felt. To his surprise, both Inuyasha _and _Kagome eyes darkened and both became stiff.

Miroku and Sango shifted uncomfortably. Inutaisho looked over them for a moment longer before getting back to business.

He gently took Kagome by the shoulder. He brought her to various people, introducing his loyal men and women to his future daughter-in-law. He brought her in front of an elderly woman. She wore very simple priestess attire and an eye patch covered one eye.

"This is my main healer, Priestess Kaede." Inutaisho motioned at Kaede. Kagome bowed respectfully to the elder woman. "It is very nice to meet you, Kaede-san." Kagome smiled gingerly. Having to meet everyone had kept her mind off of the insolent jerk that brought her here.

Kaede surveyed Kagome for a moment before replying. "Aye, child. I see that ye have a very strong power within ye. I could always use ye as help, child."

Kagome smiled again. "I would love to, Kaede-san. Anytime."

Kaede nodded, already deciding from the feel of this girl and her personality that she liked her. 'She will do Inuyasha good.' Kaede thought to herself.

Once she had finished meeting all of Inutaisho's main people, he led her back to the group she had come in with.

"Now as for the jewel." Inutaisho stated. Everyone's attention was irked at this.

"Hai. My father told me that he gave you a piece for safe guarding in the case the almost complete jewel was stolen from me. I trust in my father's judgment, Lord Inutaisho. Now that I am the sole guardian, I tent to protect it with my life."

"You are an intelligent and noble girl. I see that you know your duties as well as that you will not be completely hidden from the power hungry demons. They will come, and we are all prepared."

"My lord, I understand and I know that I bring inconvenience," she thought a moment. Maybe she could get out of this whole marriage thing. There was a slim to none chance, but hey, what could she lose for trying? "It may be better if I were not here at all to bring this on your kingdom. It is not my wish to jeopardize…"

"Nonsense! You're more than welcome here! This will soon be your home; I want you to be happy. You have Inuyasha to protect you. He should get into the habit of being there to guard you." Inutaisho smiled.

'Dang, I'm stuck with the jerk.' She mentally scowled. It was a long shot anyway. She could only try.

"That also brings me to another point. Everyone, you are dismissed. Inuyasha and Kagome, I need you both here." Inutaisho started and sat down at his desk. He waited until the last person was out, and the door firmly shut behind them before continuing. He knew this was going to be an exasperating conversation, but it had to be done. He didn't want his son and his bride to make a scene in front of his staff. Inuyasha wore and aggravated look from where he stood.

"You're wedding date."

If it were any other time, any other situation, he would have laughed at the utter, complete shock on their faces.

"Father, this is ridiculous. I'm not marrying this wen…girl!" he corrected himself. He rather not have been told off again in front of her. He still had pride.

Inutaisho sighed and languidly stared at his son. "Your resistance to this arrangement is futile."

Inuyasha looked away, his arms still crossed, as he usually did when he lost an argument. Kagome stayed quiet, not wanting to disrespect the king. Oh, how she wanted out of this predicament. Bu how could she escape when Inutaisho, the father, was steadfast in his decision? Wasn't the son usually the one arguing who he was going to marry?

Inutaisho cleared is throat and made himself comfortable. A moment passed by before he spoke. "The original decision of the wedding was to be a fortnight after lady Kagome arrived,"

"Lady my ass," Inuyasha grumbled to himself.

Inutaisho raised a delicate brow, but continued. "Actually Inuyasha, you are taking this more as I would expect a lady to take this than a man. As I was saying, since you two seem to be at each other's throats, that time length may or may not change. I'll inform Seta of the changes. All of the preparations will go according to plan and we'll see how it goes from here. But just let me warn you two, the more you fight, the sooner it will be."

The hanging threat could have been passed off as a joke if it weren't for the sternness of his face and the all-seriousness of his eyes.

He gave the two a last look before waving his hand nonchalantly. "Dismissed."

They left quietly, until the doors to the office were firmly in place behind them. Inuyasha was too annoyed to pay any mind to the woman behind him. She looked quiet and undisturbed, but in all actuality, her blood was boiling.

'All right, Kagome, deep breathe. That's right, calm down. Try to be optimistic. Maybe marrying him won't be so bad, it could work out,' she coaxed herself. 'Or maybe not.'

Feeling doomed, she looked around, and felt quite similar to a lost puppy. 'Now which way back…'

Inuyasha was already heading in a different direction, but she wasn't sure if it was towards the hall her room was located on or not. She sure as heck wouldn't be caught following him. If she hadn't been arguing with that pig-headed jerk in the first place she would have paid attention and wouldn't be standing around looking clueless.

At not sensing or hearing her footsteps, Inuyasha turned his head slightly to see what the knit-wit girl was doing. He almost stopped to help her. Almost. She was just standing there. Her helplessness annoyed him. As he started to form a rude comment degrading her intelligence, another person stepped into the scene. This person was male.

"Ah, hello princ… I mean Kagome!" a voice rang out.

Kagome turned to see whom the voice belonged to.

"Hello, Hojo. It's nice to see you again." Kagome politely replied with a smile.

"I must say it is a pleasant surprise. Do you need anything, Kagome?" He asked eagerly.

"Well, yes. Can you tell me which way to go to get back to my room?"

"You just walk down here, then take a left. After you see the coat of arms, you want to turn right. Stick with the long red carpet. You shouldn't have any trouble. Would you like for me to accompany you?"

"No, but thank you Hojo. I need to learn how to get around in this castle on my own. Thank you for the directions though." She said and started off.

Before their conversation was finished, Inuyasha stomped off, in an even darker mood in possible. He couldn't explain the twang of irritation as he watched the two conversed, so he pushed it off to being from his father's 'meeting.'

- - -

Kagome was lost. Utterly, impatiently, and hopelessly lost. The directions were simple enough, but she couldn't keep focused on the task at hand. Her thoughts had drifted until she remembered something about a red carpet, but she was on a blue one. So, she tried to go backwards. That just put her in an even worse place.

She leaned against the wall sighed. What was she going to do? Maybe she should have let Hojo take her to her room, but she didn't know if she could stand his absolute cheeriness. She could walk around aimlessly until she found someone to point or rather take her in the right direction. Problem was she hadn't seen anyone else for the past hour.

'Great, I'm gong to die back here. When someone does find me, I'll just be a pile of old rotted bones. But at least I won't be married to that jerk.' She thought ironically.

After a few moments of silence, she heard footsteps. What followed those gallant footsteps were laughter, and some yelling.

"Get back here you insolent child!" she recognized that creepy voice to be the butlers. There was the sound of a giggling child and a pair of fast paced footsteps.

Kagome cocked her head to the side, waiting for whomever it was to bustle around the corner.

In a matter of moments, a small child with black hair and a missing tooth came laughing down the corridor. The laughs she was emitting would have made the coldest of people smile. Her small dress swished around her petite frame. The small scar looking butler, Jaken, came padding after the child gaining only more bubbly laughter.

The small girl spotted Kagome watching her curiously. Kagome offered a sincere smile and the girl approached, her smile unwavering.

"Hello," the child greeted.

"Hi there. I'm Kagome, what's your name?"

"Rin. Ms. Kagome, why are you sitting all alone?" Rin asked inquisitively.

Kagome stood and dusted herself off. She squatted to be eye level with Rin. "Well, I'm kind of new here and don't know my way around yet. I'm afraid I've gotten myself lost."

Rin seemed to ponder a moment. Her face lit up as she came to a silent conclusion. "Rin and master Jaken will help you!"

Kagome smiled and told the butler and Rin where she was heading.

"You're Lady Kagome!" Rin squealed.

Kagome blushed. "Just call me Kagome, Rin."

"Kagome is Rin's friend?" Rin asked, her big eyes full of excitement over gaining a new friend.

'Yes. I'll be your friend."

Jaken rolled his eyes while leading the overly annoying girls. 'Why do I put up with this?' Flashes of an angry master promising pain reminded him.

Once at Kagome's door, she bend down and gave Rin a hug, one that Rin enthusiastically returned.

"Bye-bye Kagome-chan!" Rin called out as Kagome waved.

Kagome stepped through the door and fell on her bed. This was going to be a very long life.

- - -

Ok, here's the third chapter.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I was very inspired to write this chapter for you all. Sorry for the wait, but I want the chapters in tip top shape. Let me know if there are any mistakes or any thing confusing! I'll be happy to help!

Chapter four is going to take a little while, but I'm on a holiday and can put my full attention on it! I hope this chapter was satisfying.

Please read and review any and all constructive criticism. This will help me in the long road in becoming a better writer. 'Till next time


End file.
